te conoci me enamore
by hillawinxclub
Summary: sky en un chico que sueña con conocer al amor de su vida un dia conoce a bloom una chica de pueblo que lograra conquistar su corazon ...los personajes no me pernecen le pertenecen a rainwood y a indignio saffari, MAL SUMMARIE POR FAVOR LEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Pov bloom**

Hola me llamo bloom tengo 18 años de edad y vivo en gardenia, mi padre es dueño de una gran empresa que distribuye productoas alrededor del mundo, mi mejor amiga es stella nos conoceoms desde pequeñas pero este ultimo año hemos estado separadas porque ella se mudo a ny, desde hace tiempo me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir alla pero no he tenido la oportunidad pero porfin logre convencer amis padres y mañana mismo me voy a empesar una nueva vida.

No se lo que me espera alla espero que sea algo bueno.

**Pov sky**

hola soy sky tengo 19 años de edad vivo en ny desde hace 3 años con mi hermano my mayor brandoon, mis padres trabajan todo el tiempo por eso casi nunca los veo.

Tengo un problema, me queda solo un año para encontrar ala chica perfecta o me tocara casarme con la odiosa diáspora ese es el trto que tengo con mis padres.

Me encantaría tener la suerte de mi hermano brandoon que encontró a una chica encantadora llamada stella,como me gustaría que mañana conociera el amor de mivida pero bueno no va hacer asi creo que mejor me voy a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov bloom

El jet que mi padre contrato para llebarme new york acaba de partir, ya llame a stella para que me fuera a recoger al areopuerto estaba emocionada por llegar esta iba a hacer la hora mas larga de mi vida.

Pov sky

Como siempre a qui estoy de chaperon, brandoon me pidió el favor de que acompañara a stella a recoger a su mejor amiga de todos los tiempos, acabamamos de llegar al aeropuerto y stella y brandoon se estaban besuquiando apasionadamente, claro yo vengo a aca me aburro y el que se divierte es brandoon, suerte que es mi hermano.

Pov bloom

Señorita asu derecha puede observar la estatua de la libertad dijo el piloto

Como asi ya llegamos que emoción dije brincando

Señorita por favor siéntese que vamos a aterrizar dijo el piloto

Si dije

El aterrizaje fue intenso y eterno para mi no aguantaba la emoción de ver a stella,por fin había aterrizado,el mayordomo recojio mis maletas me dirigí asia el pasillo del aeropuerto, y ahí vi a stellla levantándome las manos enforma de v en lo primero que pensé fue en correr asi ella e ir a abrasarla.

Hola le dije

Hola, bloom como estas

Bien y tu le dije

Emm bloom te quiero presentar ami novio brandoon dijo presentadome a un chico de cabello castallo, musculoso, muy cool.

Hola mucho gusto me dijo y el es mi hermano sky dijo presentándome a un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules un poco mas oscuro que los míos, super guapo, al verlo entre en una especie de trance,semti maripositas en mi estomago, sentí que volaba.

Pov sky

Al ver a bloom, sentía que susu ojos eran una inercia, por primera vez un mi vida al ver a una chica me siento raro pero de una forma buena, sentía que no no debía separar de ella como si fuera un imar y yo el metal y me estuviera atrayendo a ella

Hola me dijo

Ho..o..la tartamudie

Que les parece si vamos al centro comocial dijo stella jalando a bloom

Me parece bien dijo bloom


	3. Chapter 3

Pov bloom:

El centro comercial principal de new york era gigante tenía casi 15 pisos, stella había recorrido casi todas las tiendas y ya ni se podía ver al pobre brandoon del poco de bolsas que llevaba de stella (aunque la mitad eran de él). Entramos ala tienda de studio f, stella se estaba midiendo ropa junto con brandoon, y sin que lo notaran Salí en busca de diversión, camine unos cuantos almacenes gire un poco y ahí encontré una heladería rápidamente me acerque y pedí una banana Split.

Pov sky

Estaba sentado esperando a que brandoon se terminara de medir ropa solo quería estar con ella, no me la sacaba de las cabeza, bloom ese nombre me hacia sonreír, solo quería mirarla, busque en cada rincón del almacén y no estaba así que Salí para ver si estaba afuera. Y la encontré sentada en una silla de una heladería.

Te estaba buscando le dije

Ah, no quería asustarlos disculpa la molestia dijo

No quería alarmar a stella así que no le dije nada dije

Ahhh, toma asiento si quieres,

Claro me encantaría dije

Tome su pedido señorita dijo una muchacha

Gracias dijo

Quieres me dijo

Si claro

Bloom y sky se la pasaron una hora, hablando, conociéndose hasta que decidieron buscar a stella y brandoon que ni habían notado que se habían ido, pero por lo menos ya estaban pagando lo que habían comprado:

Gracias me divertí me susurro bloom

Yo tambien dije

Hasta luego dijo

Adiós dije

Llegue a mi casa me quite la ropa, me puse la piyama y me acosté a dormir, soñando con ella con su mirada, su dulce voz con ese banana Split que compartimos y así finalizo mi noche


	4. Chapter 4

Pov bloom

Pase, la mejor tarde mi vida, no sabia que sky era tan agradable, le prometi ir a verlo en el partido de futbol con stella.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en el que sin culpa me choque con algien

Disculpa dije

No hay problema, estas bien

Esa voz yo la conozco pensó bloom

Flora dijo

Si, bloom dijo flora

Tanto eimpo sin verte

Si como 3 años no dijo

Si, has sabido algo de las demás dije

No dijo

Bueno no importa, vamos con stella se va aponer feliz al verte

Stella esta aquí

Si, vamos

Pov sky

Ella me iba a venir a ver, estaba tan emocionado y ala vez tan nervioso, además hoy llegaban chicos nuevos al equipo.

Pov bloom

En el campo de futbol

Hola stella dije

Hola me dijo

Mira a quien me encontré dije

A brandoon dijo emocionada

No dije

Ahhh dijo

Es asi como me quieres stella dijo flora

Que,como cuando donde flora dijo saltando

Si la misma dijo

Pero co..mo dijo

Nos chocamos por accidente y aquí estamos dije

Que bien dijo stella

Pov sky

A si que helio te llamas dijo brandoon

Si dijo el chico

Y tu riven dijo brandoon

Si y dijo otro

Ahh dijo brandoon descanses dijo después

Brandoon no crees que eres muy duro dije

No dijo

Emm cambiando de tema dije

Sabes si bloom vendrá dije

Te gusta bloom dijo

Noo, claro queno dije alarmado

Pero clámate solo jugaba sky, cualquiera creería que es asi con esa respuesta dijo

Bueno ahora eso no importa a jugar dije

Si dijo

-disculpen po hacer el capi tan corto les prometo q el otro sera mas largo.


	5. partidoy algo mas?

** holaaaaaa**

**disculpen la tardanza, es por el colegio y todo eso, yo se que antes actualisaba mis dos fics ala vez pero creo que por ahora no lopodre hacer, tratare de actualizarlos lo mas pron posible.**

**bueno al fic**

* * *

><p>Pov Bloom<p>

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar, los chicos del equipo se estaba preparando.

Chicas vamos-dijo- stella

A donde-dije-

Pues a ver a mi brandoom-dijo- stella

Quien es Brandon-pregunto-flora

El novio de Stella-dije-

Ahhhh-dijo-flora

Chicaaaaaaaaasssss-grito-stella

Ya vamos-dijo-flora

* * *

><p>con los chicos...<p>

ola mi cachorrito-dijo-stella

ola preciosa-dijo- brandoom

que haces-dijo stellla-

instruyendo alos de mas chicos alos nuevos-dijo-brandoon

presentameslos-dijo-stella

lo que tu digas mi princesa-dijo-brandoon

chicas vengan-dijo- stella

stella,bloom y tu...dijo brandoon

soy flora-dijo-flora

bueno stella,bloom,flora el es

riven dijo presentandonos al un chico con los ojos color violeta y el pelo color magneta

mmm-dijo-riven

el es tony-dijo-

ola toni-dijimos todas al unisono

ola-dijo-

y por ultimo el es h...-dijo brandoon-

helio dijimos las tres sorprendidas

ya lo conocen dijo brandoom un poco estrañado

si es el hermano mayor de bloom,-dijo stella-

por parte de padre-dije-

no estabas en el esterior-dije-

si pero volvi porque no me aguanto mas a mi padre llege en la mañana,acordamos con papa y mama darte la sorpresa de que habia vuelto-dijo-helio

te estrañe-dije- abrsandolo

* * *

><p>pov sky<p>

skyyyy me llamo brandoon

ven-dijo-

ya voy le dije

que quieres-le dije con un mal tono

hola sky-me dijo bloom-

hola bloom-le dije-

se veia hermosa con esa ropa,que casi se me cae la baba

que haces aqui- le dije-

acompañando a stella-dijo-

ahhhh-dije-

emm blom queria preguntarte una cosa-dije-

que ¿?-me dijo-

quieres...dijo sky cuando fue interrumpido por stella quien grito}

musaaaaaaaaaa-dijo-stella

que, musa dijo bloom

si-dijo-flora

las tres corrieron asi aquella chica, dejando a sky, con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>hola-dijeron las tres chicas al unisono<p>

que haces aqui-prengunto-bloom

estudia de hoy en adelante aqui-dijo musa-

que bien dijo stella

solo hace falta tecna y layla y el grupo sera como antes dijo flora

siiii-dijo stella emocionada

se quedan a ver el partido pregunto-musa-

si,claro si el capitan del equipo es el novio de stella-dijo flora

es un si dijo musa

si, como antes dijo bloom

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh que les parecio este capi<strong>

**pues pienso meter a todas la parejas del winx club**

**por favor dejen reviews( no importa si es para dar alguna recomendacion)**

**hasta la proxima actualizacion**


	6. en el partido,

Las chicas de dirigieron hacia las gradas para ver el partido de futbol, stella estaba impaciente por ver a Brandon, pues iban a salir a celebrar la victoria ( stella estaba segura de que iban a ganar el partido). Musa estaba hablando con flora de todo lo que habia pasado, y bloom estaba tratando de calmar a stella:

Ya, stella solo fue un gol-dijo-bloom

Uno,uno ahora quedadaron empatados tiene que ganar-dijo-stella

Eso no importa-dijo-bloom

Que siiii-dijo-stella

Ya chicas,dejen de pelear por que mejor no nos reunimos,hoy y elebramos que estamos juntas-dijo-musa

Si-dijeron-flora y bloom

Yo no puedo, voy a salir con mi cachorrito-dijo-stella

Invítalo-dijo-musa

Si,buena idea-dijo-stella

* * *

><p>paso una hora y el partido terminodejando de campeones al equipo de brandoom:<p>

ganastessssss-dijo-stella quien corria haci el con sus manos abiertas

si, lo hice por ti-dijo-brandoom

queria preguntarte, si en ves de salir solo tu y yo pueden ir las chicas,y si quieres invita alos del equipo-dijo-stella

si claro lo , que tu digas-dijo-branddom.

chicos aquellos que quieran ir a celebrar la victoria los veo en 20 minutos en la salida-dijo-brandoom

si, es el momento perfecto para estar con bloom-penso-sky

yo, no puedo ir-dijo bloom

queeeeeeeeee, porque-grito-sky

tengo que ayudar a mi hermano, a buscar donde quedarse-dijo-bloom

ypor que no en tu casa-dijo-flora

es que es de dos habitacioones y las estamos ocupando stella y yo, ademas no tenemos colchon y helio no tendria donde quedarse-dijo-bloom

que tal si se queda enla casa mia y de sky-dijo brandoom-si no temolesta sky-volvio a decir

no me molesta-dijo-sky quien ala vez penso, perfecto un punto con bloom, yeahh

gracias,chicos-dijo-bloom

vamos al cafe rock star-dijo-stela

si, mientras no sea en el centro comercial-dijeron-las chicas

no, no es asi-dijo-stella

pues vamos-dijeron los demas

* * *

><p><strong><em>discupen por hacer el capi tan corto es que el compu se me daño, y no hay mas en mi casa<em>**

**y el fic o escribi en el cole y teniaque ir a una cita edica y no me quedo mucho tiempo**

**pero abri un hueco para escribir este corto capi**

**proxima actualisacion a mas tardar el jueves**

**chao se despide hillawinxclub**


	7. en el cafe

En el café rock star

Adoro este café, me encanta los karaokes que hacen, he participado en varios-dijo-musa

Si,cantando-dijo-bloom

Si, tambien tocando la guitarra-dijo-musa

Te acuerdas de nuestra banda-dijobloom-

Si que buenos tiempos-dijo-musa

las chicas y los chicos entraron al cafe y se sentaron en unas mesa donde se podia ver el ecenario perfectamente

señorita que desea tomar-dijo-un muchacho

un frape de limon y un helado de vainilla-dijo-bloom

yo un batido de fresa-dijo-stella

yo quiero un postre napolitano-dijo-helio

me das-dijo-bloom

a bloom le gusta el postre napolitano, pedire uno asi ella me pedira a mi y nos conoceremos mas-penso sky-

yo quiero un napolitano gigante dijo sky

yo quiero un batido de vainilla-dijo-flora

yo quiero un frape-de maraculla-dijo-musa

y quiereoun refresco-dijo-brandoom

y usted-dijo el joben a riven

yo no quiero nada-dijo-de mala gana

en 10 minutos estara su orden dijo el muchacho

de un momento a otro en el escenario empezó a salir homo y hubo un espectaculo de luces,y salio un chico con un microfono anunciando un karaoke, diciendo que la anterior ganadora estaba aqui y la estaba invitando a pasar depronto musa se levanto se dirijio al escenario:

que me llame ami que me llame ami-dijo-stella-

pues hojala a mi no me llame-dijo-bloom

te apoyo-dijo flora

stella como mi gitarrista-dijo-musa

siiiii,fortuna y fama alli voy-dijo-stella

stella es un simple karaoke-dijo-bloom

ya veremos dijo stellla quien se dirijio al escenario tomo el microfono:

que, no lo haga-dijo-bloom

que no hagfa que-dijo-sky

blookm como vocalista-dijo-stella

esooooooo-dijoblooom quien tomo un susupiro y se dirijio al escenario y llamo a flora como gitarrista

flora escoje a algien como baterista-flora-no sabia a quien escojer hasta que dibiso una chica morena la cuel conocia y la llamo

layla-dijo-

que layla esta aqui dijo stella

si y no estoy sola yo llamoa tecna-dijo layla

layla dijeron todas y la abrazaron

tiempo sin verte-dijo-musa

igual

ola chicas-dijo-tecna-

ola-dijo-bloom

bueno chicas empiezen-dijo-el presentador

ok-dijeron todas

**Me ciento en el pasado (nota del autor: si quieren pueden poner la cancion es de las winx de la cuarta temporada se llama cuentame la historia)**

**Y voy un viaje así mi futuro**

**Quien verdaderamente soy**

**Un día comprenderé**

**Ya cuenta me la historia de un reino**

**Y una niña y**

**De una princesa que no sabe**

**Donde esta el mundo**

**Que ha dejado**

**Y que será**

**De mi vida ahora**

**Nada a ser lo mismo**

**En las páginas de mi destino**

**Escribiré el final**

**Feliz que quiero yo**

**Dime ese mundo**

**Donde esta**

**Sigue esa voz dentro de ti**

**Dime ese mundo**

**Donde esta**

**Sigue esa voz dentro de ti**

wow bloom es maravillosa penso sky

esa es mi hermana-dijo-helio

esa es mi novia-dijo-brandoom

por alguna estraña razon riven estaba pendiente ala cancion y mirando figamente a unaa persono musa, que hacia viendola-penso-

despierta-volvio-a pensar

gracias dijo bloom ante los millones de aplausos

fama y fortuna alli voy-dijo-stella

stella no ha cambiado-dijo-layla

si, la misma stella que todas queremos-dijo-tecna

* * *

><p>wow, no sabia que cantabas bloom-dijo-sky<p>

si, pero hace mucho que no lo hago-dijo-bloom

te felicito hermanita-dijo-helio

gracias-dijo-bloom

oye bloom, quieres salir conmigo,claro como amigos-dijo-sky

si,me encantaria-dijo-bloom como amigos ahhhhh yo quisiera que fueramos algo mas-penso-bloom

* * *

><p>stella, si que tocas bien la gitarra-dijo-brandoom<p>

lo se mi cachorrito-dijo-stella

quieres que lo celebremos mañana(dijo brandoom)

buena idea, mañana en el centro comercial cañaberal 1,2,3,4 y 5 (dijo stella)

si como tu digas(dijo brandoom)

* * *

><p>chao chicas-dijo bloom<p>

chao-dijo stella

adios-dijeron-las demas

bloom llego a el apartamento con stella entro en su cuarto y se acosto en la cama, habia pasado un dia maravilloso y queria recordarlo y soñar con el, con ese chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules y asi logro acostarse a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>se que en este capi ni en el fic e hablado mucho de las demas parejas<strong>

**pero en el otro capi hablare de cada una de ellas**

**adelanto del otro capi bloom y sky en la cita**

**stellay brandoom en la cita**

**las de mas parejas conociendose**

**yyyyy**

**helio, brandoom y sky en el apartamento**

**¿que le preguntara sky?**

**¿que pasara con las de mas parejas?**

**todas estas preguntas las respondere en el otro capitulo :)**

**chao**

**el sabado no actualizare porque mañana tengo la convivencia del cole y el sabado cumplo años y saldre de mi casa**

**chao hasta la proxima actializacion sera el viernes de la otra semana**

**gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, enserio eso me da muchos animos ana y anto rodrigez gracios porleer y dejar reviews**


	8. citas,citas y mas citas

Y asi fue como stella y yo nos encontrmos con las demás chicas(dijo bloom)

Yahhh ya (dijo helio)

En el cuarto…

Helio es sonámbulo mejor será que lo busque porque estra hablando solo pensó sky

Helio ppor..queee

Ola sky(dijo bloom)

Jijijijij(dijo stella)

Que es todo ese ruido(dijo brandoom)

Chicas, ola preciosa(dijo bbrandoom)

Jijijiji(dijo bloom)

Lindos bóxer de corazones sky y lindos bóxer de patitos brandoom(dijo stella)

Los chicos rápidamente miraron hacia abajo, para conprobar que lo que decía stella era cierto

Cada uno se dirijio rápidamente asu cuarto.

* * *

><p>toc,toc,toc<p>

quien es(dijo sky)

emm,soy bloom esque mi hermano salio ala tienda y stella esta con brandoom y queria saber

si te gustaria tomar un helado conmigo(dijo bloom)

si...cla..ro(sky)

sky y bloom salieron del apartamento, iban caminando y hblando cuando depronto

aqui es(bloom)

bueno entremos(sky)

entraron a un lugar que era heladeria,vendion postres entre otras cosas, era un lugar acojedor muy entrenetido que tenia buena clientela

ola señorita bloom(dijo un joben)

hola jose(bloom)

desea una mesa(jose)

si(bloom)

que desea tomar(jose)

una banana split especial como ami me gusta(bloom)

yo quiero una malteada de vainilla y una torta de chocolate(sky)

ensegida trigo su orden(jose)

* * *

><p>y un carton de huevos por favor(helio)<p>

hola helio(flora)

hola flora que haces aqui(helio)

paseando y veo que tu estas mercando(flora)

casi, jajajaj(helio)

quieres dar un paseo(helio)

si, me encantaria)

* * *

><p>musa estaba perdida escuchando musica en su i phone cuando derrepente choco con alguien<p>

fijate por donde

vas torpe (riven)

disculpa es que yo no veo a los inveciles(musa)

jajan que graciosa(riven)

te ries cuando te dicen la verdad(musa)

no, me rio cuando veo despietasa(riven)

creo que me deves una disculpa(riven)+

yo, no me dusculpo con patanes, di me disculpas me voy(musa)

pues mejor asi no(riven)

* * *

><p>y que te parece este(stella)<p>

muy brillante(brandoom)

y este(stella)

muy rosa(brandoom)

y este(stella)

perfecto(brandoom)

me, alegra que me hayas ayudado a escojer mi ropa cochorrito(stelal)

igual(brandoom)

* * *

><p>sky y bloom habian pasado un momento maravilloso ya se habian terminado sus helados y habian pagado la cuenta<p>

me diverti mucho hoy(bloom)

yo tamien(sky)

chao(bloom)

adios(sky)

* * *

><p>flora y helio se habian pasado tanto tiempo juntos que perdieron la nocion del tiempo se despidieron y quedaron de verse mañana para cenar y segir<p>

platicando ya que tenian muchas cosas en comun.

* * *

><p>en el aprtamento...<p>

que cansado estoy(brandoom)

oye helio cuéntanos mas de ti(brandoom)

bueno tengo 19 años de edad naci en gardenia, en una familia muy peculiar soy el mayor y conosco a stella desde que era una bebe y

vivi un gran tiempo en venecia y paris y este año decidi regresar a aver a mi familia.

a stella desde bebe(sky)

si ella y mi hermana se conocen desde niñas son casi cmo hermanas(helio)

ahhh y bloom(sky)

tiene 17 años nacio engardenia es la consentida de mi papa,mama y mia, odia ordenar su cuarto tien un conejoto que adora llamado kiko y es muy dulce

optimista y decidida(helio)

ha tenido novios(sky)

si, tuvo uno andy pero ya ase mucho que terminaron(sky)

el a ella o ella a el(sky)

no recuardo(helio)

buenas noches(helio) quien se fue asu cuarto y se acosto adormir

brandom aprovecho la situacion

y ese interes tan repentino por bloom hermano te gusta(brandoom)

no, es que me interesa saber sobre nuestros nuevos amigos(sky)

ok pero no te alteres cuando te gusta una chica(brandoom)

que no me gusta (sky)

tienes razon to te gusta te enloquece(b)

que no(s)

te conosco hermano y se que si(b)

ya callate y vete a dormir(s)

como tu digas enamorado(b)

* * *

><p>como se habra dado cuenta sera que se me nota que me gusta bloom,debo ser mas discreto de ahora en adelante<p>

tratare de disimu,ar lo qsiento

y con eso se quedo dormido

* * *

><p><strong>disculpen por la tardansa es que viaje el viernes y no tuveinternet hasta<strong> el marte**s y mi hermna se llevo el compu ypor eso actualize hoy**

**lolalunallena: has sido mi primera lectora incondicional disculpa por no nombrarte es que se ma paso**

**ana:grax por todo el animo que me as dado**

**grax a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews por leer mi historis**

**dejn reviews.**


	9. school and love

Bloom habia logrado sacar a stella de la habitación y se dirijian al colegio

Clases que aburriodo(stella)

Vamos stella no puede ser tan malo(Bloom)

**Con los chicos…**

Helio te puedo preguntar algo(sky)

Si,claro lo que sea(helio)

Tu no te pareces a Bloom y ustedes son hermanos(sky)

Es que no somos hermanos biologicos, veras mi madre y mi padre me adoptaron ami y un año después a Bloom. Pero cuando Bloom tenia 10 años aparecieron sus padres biológicos llamados marrion y oritel, vwnian a buscar a Bloom, dejeron que el dia de su nacimiento la habian perdido y querian recuperarla, pero bloomno se queria separar de mike y Vanesa pero tambien queria conocer a sus padrs biologicos entonces ambas parejas comparte la patria a protestar de Bloom.(helio)

Ahhh es un poco complicado no crees(sky)

Chicos clases que aburrido(brandoom)

Tu, siempre conel missmo cuentesito(sky)

**En el salon de clases…..**

Ven Bloom sientate al lado mio(stella)

Si claro(Bloom)

Mientras tanto sky establa hablano con los chicos cyuando de repente entro al salon y se encontro com Bloom no podia evitar mirarla queria estar cerca de ella y no separce asi que decidio sentar cerca de brandooom porque sabia que brandoom se sentaria cerca de stella y stella cerca de Bloom.

Como me encanta es te instituto(Bloom)

Ami no(stella)

A ti no te gusta ninguno(Bloom)

Hola (dijeron al unisino flora,musa tecna y lyla)

Hola(Bloom y stella)

Oye helio en fin vas a ir a almorzar en micasa esta noche(flora)

Emmm… si..cla..ro(helio)

Chicos sientence que ya v aenpezar la clasr(tecna)

**Al final de clase…**

Entonces me monte en la tabla discpuesta a esquiar y de repente llegando a la meta me cai y fue muy vergonzozo(Bloom)

Jajajajajaja(sky)

No soy muy buena en los deportes(Bloom)

Yo si siquieres al gun dia te puedo enseñar(sky)

Enserio harias eso por mi(Bloom)

Por ti haria cualquier cosas(sky)

Que dulce eres(Bloom)

Oye ya que casi es navidad es una constumbre mia y de stella ir a esquiar me encantaria que fueras con nosotras y alli me enseñes, calro si estas libre(Bloom)

Si,claro me encantaria(sky)

Fasntastico le dire amis padre que alisten otra cama(Bloom)

Bueno adioz(Bloom)

Chao(sky)

**En la noche…..**

Flora haces una comida deliciosa(helio)

Gracias(flora)

Y te gustan mucho las flores(helio)

Si , me encantan(flora)

Sabes tu escribes unos poemas muy lindos(flora)

Gracias, (helio)

Oye flora t egustaria venir a las montañas conmigo mis padres,Bloom y stella(h)

Si me encantaria(f)

Bueno me diverti mucha nos vemos mañana(helio)

Si adios(flora)

**En el cuarto de sky….**

Estoy emocinodicimo por ir a esquiar con Bloom(penso sky)

Quien Se puso a pensar en muchas coasas y se quedo dormido.


	10. Llegadas tarde y Detencion

**el capi esta listo ;)  
><strong>

**ya no hare esperar tanto a mis lectoras ahora lo actualizare mas de segido  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov stella<strong>

Me levante , para otro dia de escuela, lo único bueno es que salimos a vacaciones en 2 semanas

Y eso me ponía feliz, me levante de mi cama entre a la ducha me bañe y me lave el cabello me dirigí a mi closet y empecé a cambiarme.

**Pov bloom**

Estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y empeze a escuchar ruidos que venían desde el closet supuse que era stella, no le preste mucha atención y continue haciendo mi tarea

Bloommmm has visto mi chaleco blanco (stella)

No lo dejastes tirado en el piso de tu cuarto (bloom)

Si tienes razón(stella)

Mire el relog para ver que hora era ohh dios 6:30 tenemos que salir ya para la escuela pensé

Fui al closet de stella para encontrarme con montañas de ropas, zapatos, bufandas, bolsos

Stella es hora de irnos dije

Bloom has visto mi bufanda amarilla dijo

No es esta dije

Si como la encontrastes

Nolose talves porque es mia y te la preste hace 2 semanas y nuca me la devolvistes dije

Pero…..me l prestas dijo

Toma te la regalo la usas mas que yo dije

Gracias, dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y las llaves del auto

Vamos me dijo

Pero rápido stella que llegaremos tarde

Eso no pasara dijo

Cuando arrancamos el auto en cada semáforo había tráfico, logramos llegar ala escuela estacionamos el auto y subimos loes escalones de la pequeña escuela y solo nos hacían falta 5 y cerraron la puerte

Fantástico dije

No es para tanto dij

De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de otros autos eran 3 una Ferrari rojo hay venían sky ,brandoom y helio un porche blanco y ahí venían musa, flora y layla otro ferrari rojo ahí venia riven y un chico que nunca había visto era moreno, musculoso.

Hola me dijo flora

Hola dije

también llegaron tarde dije

si musa se levanto tarde y el trafico dijo layla

hola chicas dijo sky

hola dijimos al unisino

hola chicas y hola mi princesa dijo brandoom

hola mi cachorrito dijo stella mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso tierno.

Hola dijo helio

Hola me presento soy nabu y ustedes dijo el chico

Hola yo soy layla y ella es bloom, flora, musa stella, sky,helio y brandoom

Mucho gusto dijo

Igualmente dijo helio

Vámonos primo dijo riven en su tono de siempre.

Chicos la directora los espera dijo Griselda

Todos nos dirijimos ala oficina de la señorita faragonda la verdad la directora era muy dulce

Entramos ala oficina y nos puso 1 hora de detención y dijo que nos retiraramos

Las clases habían trascurrido ala normalidadtecna era la única que entendía, stella se dormía

Y yo la levantaba

Un viernes en detención dijo stella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada

Stella no es tan malo solo será una hora,por lo menos no nos puso a limpiar los baños dije

**Pov sky**

Por culpa de mi hermanito llege tarde ala escuela pensé

Oye sky después de la detención quieres venir a una reunión que van ha hacer las chicas dijo brandoom

Si me encantaría dije

Chicos es hora de ir a detención dijo bloom apuntando a su reloj

Si tienes razón dije

Caminamos unas cuantas puertas y llegamos al salón de detención

Bloom y stella estaban hablando,Luego seles unieron flora, musa y layla

Yo estaña hablando con los chicos pero pensando en bloom

Auch escuche decir a brandoom mientras helio tomaba el papelito que habían enviado musa

Los esperamos alas 8 decia junto con la dirección del aprtamento

**Pov flora**

Eran las 3 de la tarde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos todas en el partemento de stella y bloom para ordenar la fiesta yo tria la decoración, musa traia la música layla tria comida.

Toque el timbre y escuche bajas a alguien se habrio la puerta y una bloom sonriente estaba detrás de ella

Pasen chicas pónganse comodas dijo

Su apartamento era genial, tenia 3 pisos y en el primer piso estaba la cocina la sala y un salón para fiesta con todo barra de comida una mino cocina era genial en el segundo piso estaban los 2 dormitorios en medio de los cuarto había una sala grande con mini nevera un balcón un stereo un telelarpiyamadas pero que habeces lo usaban bloom y stella para hablar nos había dicho que era para hacer visor de 55 pulgadas 2 closet gigantescos 2 baños muy elegantes y un salón de juegos en el tercer pisotenian una pisina gigantesca con vista ala ciudad, un spa privado y un gimnasio

Tu casa es muy linda dijo layla

Gracias dijo bloom

Bueno chicas dijo bloom llevándonos al salón de fiestas para tener listo todo.

habia pasado 1 hora y el salon se veia fenomenal solo faltaba arreglarnos

cuando depronto...

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio este capi ya volvi a actualisar y lo hare mas de segudo<strong>

**dejen rewiews  
><strong>

**adelantos proximo capi  
><strong>

**algunas declaraciones de amor  
><strong>

**un nuevo noviasgo  
><strong>


	11. fiesta y noviasgo

**hola, emm ahora voy a hacer mis capis mas largos y agragar**

**NA: notas de autor para confundirlos menos**

**cabe decir que winx clun no es mio es de Iginio Straffi, rainbow s.r.l y nickelodeon( se me habia olvidade decirlo)**

* * *

><p>Pov bloom<p>

Toc, toc

Voy a ver quién es (bloom) pueden ir al curto de Stella ella las puede ayudar a arreglarse

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, para mi sorpresa

Que hacen aquí-pregunte-

Acaso no te alegras de vernos-dijo-

Sii….iiiii pero me sorprende ustedes casi nunca vienen a visitarme-dije-

Vinimos por negocios y pensamos en venir a visitarte-dijo-

Además hija te trajimos un regalo-dijo mi madre (Vanessa)

Toma dijo entregándome una bolsa azul que tria un vestido adentro blanco con toques azules y venia con unos zapatos que combinaban con el vestido dentro del vestido estaba

Oh por dios papa es Kiko dije abrazando a mi conejito te extrañe dije

Pensamos que estaría mejor contigo-dijo Mike

Y Stella trajimos algo para ella-dijo mi madre

Stella grite

Que-dijo Stella

Ven dije

Ok dijo

Al rato llego Stella y al ver a mis padres corrió hacia ellos y los saludo amablemente

Toma es para ti-dijo mi padre extendiendo el regalo

No se hubieran molestado dijo Stella

No es ninguna molestia, trajimos algo para bloom y vimos este vestido y pensamos en ti además te queremos como si fueras una hija-dijo Vanessa-

Yo también los quiero como un padre-dijo Stella -

Bueno adiós chicas tenemos un vuelo en una hora-dijo Mike-

Adiós dijo bloom

Chao dijo Stella

A veces me gustaría que se quedaran más tiempo pensé abrazando a Kiko

Nos dirigimos al closet de Stella quien se estaba probando el vestido que mis padres les habían regalado

Me encanta este vestido dijo Stella

Te ves bien dijo flora

Eso es lo que te pondrás hoy dije

No, bloom este vestido es muy elegante solo me lo quería probar para ustedes y para mi tengo estos dijo extendiéndonos a cada una un conjunto de ropa (se acuerdan de la tercera temporada cuando ellas se van a una disco y ahí se descubre que apir es en realidad naba bueno la ropa que usan ahí esa es la ropa que Stella les dio)

Estoy lista dijo tecno

Yo también dijo musa

Yo igual dijo flora

También estoy lista dijo laya

Y yo dijo bloom

Yo no dijo Stella quien se seguía arreglando

Toc

Deben ser los chicos dijo Stella

Yo abro dije y ustedes saquen a Stella de ahí

Me dirigí hacia la puerta gire la perilla lentamente y vi a los mi hermano que ya había llegado detrás del venia Brandon

Hola dije abrazando a helio

Papa y mama pasaron por aquí me dijo helio

Si, como lo sabes pregunte

Porque ahí esta Kiko además me llamaron y me fueron ave dijo helio

Cierto se me olvidaba que también son tus padres dije

Oye me dijo

Tengo la cabeza hoy en las nubes

Si me doy cuenta dijo Brandon

Ni si quiera me acordaba que estaba ahí hola Brandon dije en Stella se está cambiando pueden ir al solón que está enfrente dije

Veía como los chicos se iban mientras pensaba porque estaba así. Casi nunca tenía mi mente perdida, siempre era Stella pero porque yo, tendrá que ser su ropa en no creo en ese momento un sonido interrumpió mi pensamiento

Se puede pasar escuche

Si claro dije

PP.. Rdo... O como entraste

Bloom olvidaste cerrar la puerta

Oh verdad perdón pasa dije

Esto es para ti me dijo

Gracias soy son hermosas

De nada, oye bloom yo te quería decir algo (soy)

Si claro dime

Es que… soy iba aducir algo pero justo fie interrumpido por

Ya llegamos dijo naba

Hola pasa la pueda de la derecha

Genial dijo riven

Deja de ser así dijo time

Como digas dijo riven

Emm bloom te decía dijo sky

Bloom ya estoy lista trae el hielo grito Stella

Ya voy dije

Creo que mejor me lo dices más tarde dije

Está bien dijo sky resignado

Iré al salón dijo

Te veo allá le respondí

Me dirigí a la nevera tome los hielos los eche en un una cava y fui hacia el salón

En un esquina había una mesa donde estaban Brandon y Stella hablando y tomados de la mano se veían tan enamorados son él una para el otro, en la pista de baile estaba layla bailando y tratando de seguir sus pasos musa estaba en una silla sentada al parecer estaba hablando con riven que raro pensé timmi y tecna estaban mirado las luces y flora y helio estaban jugando con Kiko era de esperarse pensé

Deje cava a un lado y me senté en una mesa al lado de la fuente de chocolate cojo un mámelo y empecé a llenar mi másmeelo de chocolate cuando el másmelo estaba listo lo metí en mi boca y pude saborear ese delicioso sabor a chocolate ahí como adoraba esta cosa pensé tome un vaso lo lleno un poco menos de mitad y empecé a beberlo.

Pov sky

Hoy iba a ser el gran día iba a decir a bloom lo que sentía por ella, pero fui interrumpido por naba, riven y timmi y después por Stella pero pasara lo que pasara hoy se lo voy a decir se veía tan hermosa con esa ropa busque por todo el salón a bloom y no puede ser esta bebiendo chocolate?

Pov nadie

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo normal Brandon y Stella nunca se sintieron tan unidos y enamorados tecna y time se divertían a la perfección nabí estaba logrando ir al paso de musa y riven y musa descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, Kiko estaba disfrutando las caricias de flora y helio y sky le había perdido a bloom que si lo podía acompañar al balcón.

Pov Stella

Si y además no sé dónde poner mis nuevo encargo y va a llegar dentro de una semana dije

No te preocupes hallarlas la solución dijo brando

Eres el mejor novio del mundo dije

El se acerco lentamente a mi rostro hasta que beso mus labios fue un beso tierno pero apasionada yo seguí besándolo fugazmente y después de un tiempo nos detuvimos

Eres fantástica me dijo

No tu eres fantástico dije

No tu eres fantástica dijo Brandon

No tu dije

No tu dijo

Soy fantástica dije

Te amo me dijo

Yo mas dije mientras acercaba mi cara hacia su pecho

Pov riven

Me había equivocado musa era una chica fantástica teníamos tanto en común

Hasta el lunes me dijo

Te recojo a las 7:00 dije

Es espero me dijo mientras entraba al baño

Esta chica me estaba volviendo loca, era increíble.

Pov helio

Kiko verdad que tu quieres que ella diga que si dije mirando al conejito que movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aprobación

Es que no se están apresurado dijo

Para nada, flora nos conocemos hace años y siempre he gustado de ti dije

Tienes razón si quiero ser tu novia dijo

Enserio dije mientras le daba un beso tierno

Pov sky

Bloom hay algo que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo, y es que me gustas demasiado, no me gustas, digo sí, no es eso es que me estoy enamorando de ti dije

Sky dijo ella sonrojada

Solo dime un cosa te gusto

Emm... si…dijo bloom

Pov bloom

Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Emm….s dijo bloom pero lentamente empecé a sentir que algo la tomaba de los hombros sentía un escalofríos tenía miedo de que pasara lo que paso con Andy no quería volver a sufrir aunque ya lo había perdonado y ahora éramos amigos lo que hizo dejo una leve marca en mi

Pov sky

La tome de los hombros dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente me acerque así rostro y la bese tiernamente justo en ese momento sonó la canción coleccionista de canciones de Camila. (Ni: por si la quieren escuchar o algo así por el estilo linda canción mi linda)

Si dije

Pov bloom

Enserio dijo

Enserio dije

Mientras me sentaba sobre las frías sillas y observaba la las estemas lentamente empecé a sentir frio pero fue interrumpido por una chaqueta

Sky no debiste dije

Pensé que tendrías frio

Sky has notado que la canción de la banda camila es nuestra canción dije

Si, lose nos dimos nuestro primer beso durante ella dijo

Sky te importaría mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto, es que no quiero armar escóndalo dije

Lo que tu quieras dijo sentándose al lado mio

Asi será mas emocionante finalizo tomado mi mano.

esta noche es muy hermosa dije

pero no se compara a tu belleza me dijo sky

bloom no el azul del cielo ni el del imenso mar se compara con el bello azul de tus ojos dijo sky

sky eres muy tierno

tu me haces serlo me dijo

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio ¿?<strong>

**emm proximo capi adelantos**

**la aparicion estelar de la villana diaspora y las trix y mirzi**

**que pasara con bloom y sky, stella y brandoom y demas parejas**

**mas nabu y layla and timmi y tecna**

**emm hay varios fics que me atrevo y me gustan muchos que quiero reconmendar**

**EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ (TERMINADO 40 CAPIS) Y ELCAMINO DE LA LUZ II ( 1 CAPPI) DE LIRA 12**

**NABEGANDO EN AGUAS MISTERIOSAS Y MUSA Y EL MISTERIOSO TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO DE LAYNI DB**

** LAZOS DE SANGRE ROSSIEMARIE 1314**

**LA VIDA DE UNA CANTANTE Y ENCONTRANDO LA MAGIA DE MICHEL95**

**PRIMER DIA DE ALFEA Y FONTANA, CAPITULO 1 SUPER AMIGAS Y FANTASTICO REENCUENTRO(AUNQUE SEA DE BLOOM Y RIVEN Y ESO NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA ES BUENISSIMA)DE JESICARITA DE ANGEL**

**AGRADECIMIENTO EN ESPECIAL A MI MAS FIEL LECTORA ANA(GUEST)**

**Y ALAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE LAS HAN LEIDO**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola mundo estaba en clase de computadores y me inspire a qui va el cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento de nadien<strong>

En un apartamento muy particular, seis chicas estaban hablando, jugando, comiendo, viendo películas en pocas palabras estaban en la pijama da perfecta

Entonces Bloom ya casi cumples 3 meses con sky dijo Stella n un tono cantarín

De hecho todavía no faltan 2 semanas y eso que es el cuarto no el tercero es que estuvimos en secreto 2 semanas

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo Stella como que yo tu mejor amiga no sabia nada, haber acaso el titulo de m.a.p.s no sirve de nada dijo stella un poco indignada

si bloom como que no nos dijiste nada dijo musa

Pero si toda la escuela lo sabe dijo flora

queeeeeeee dijeron tecna, musa,layla y stella

si de hecho el día en el que sky se me lo dijo a todo el mundo fue cuando stella no vino a clase para ir de compras, musa se fue a un concurso de canto layla estaba enferma y tecna había salido al concurso anual de ajedrez.

Voy a reclamarle a mi cachorrito por no mantenerme informada de los chismes los días que estoy ocupada dijo stella frunciendo el seño y tomando el celular para marcar el numero de brandoom.

Stella no te acuerdas que ese día brandoom fue contigo de compras dijo flora

Ohhh si ya recuerdo dijo stella dejando el celular en la mesita de noche

Y por si preguntan mas nabu se quedo cuidando a layla, riven se fue a espiar a musa al concurso de canto y timmi te acompaño al de ajedrez musa dijo bloom mientas mordía una manzana.

A si ya me acuerdo dijo musa torciendo el labio, arruino mi concurso

Lo traes loco musi y el trae loca a ti, dijo stella mientras giñaba el ojo

No es cierto dijo musa con un tono de enojo pero muy muy en el fondo una pequeña musa gritaba por salir y correr a los brazos de riven y nunca mas separarse de el.

Siii dijeron todas menos musa

Que no dijo musa mientras le pegaba a stella con la almudada y le despeinaba un poco e cabello

Nooooo parezco un sol gracias musa dañastes peinado decía stella mientras entraba al baño a arreglarse

Las demás chicas no pudieron hacer mas que reírse mientras recibían una mirada amenazadora de stella, a lo cual respondieron riéndose mas, stella estaba apunto de responder hasta que el celular de stella sono

Stella salio del baño tomo el celular de la mesita de noche y contesto

* * *

><p><strong>Llamada de teléfono de stella<strong>

Hola dijo stella

Tan rápido te olvidastes de mi dijo una voz masculina

Brandoom dijo stella con un toque de emoción

Llamo para saber si estas y bien y porque me degastes preocupado ya que me llamastes y luego me colastes porque dijo brandoom en un tono dulce

No por nada es un tema de chicas o t acuerds pijama da dijo stella

Lastima porque es

* * *

><p>toy afuera de tu casa esperándote dijo brandoom<p>

Enserio dijo stella

Pero ya me voy no te preocupes

No brandoom esperame ya salgo dijo stella mientras colgaba el teléfono emocionada

**Fin de la llamada de stella**

* * *

><p>Que paso dijo tecna<p>

Que brandoom esta afuero no se molestan si le abro por un, momento dijo Stela con ojos de cachorrito

No stella para nada, si quieres hasta sales con el dijo bloom

Si stella ve y divertete con el dijo layla

Si quieres yo le abro y lo hago pasar mientras te arreglas dijo flora

Gracias chicas las adoro dijo stella mientras entraba al closet

Voy a abrirle a brandoom dijo flora mientras tomaba la salida y se cubria con ella

Y yo voy a dormir dijo bloom mientras salía del tomaba un saco de dormir e instantáneamente quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>que tal me quedo, el proximo cap lo publicare esta semana o la otra nose pero no me demorare tanto tiempo como antes jejeeje<p>

historias a recomendar

camino de la luz I, II Y III DE LIRA 12 son muy pero muy buenas

u una nueva de flora y helio uq eno me acerdo el nombre creo que se llama la prinsesa persida y todas las que recomende el el capitulo anterior

cha, me despido hillawinxclub


	13. Chapter 13

**hola volvi, disculpn por la tardansa tantaq colegio no me deja pero ya casi salgo a vacasiones de semana sana y planeo publocar porlomenos 2 caps por cada historia disaculpen la ortografia lo hize con rapides para nop decepcionar a mis lectoras8 si tengo alguna) es una probada de lo que viene tyratre de publibar el saba uno mas largo y como siempre mis recomendadiones son**

**el camino de la liz, I,II,III,IV de lira12**

**y si te gusta onsterhigh te recomiendo a Reykon**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento en general<strong>

Yo ire a jugar just dance 3-dijo layla mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Yo te acompaño-dijo musa mientras mientras giraba su cabeza y veía a bloom dormir-es mejor que estar aquí con la dormilona, aunque usualmente es stella quien mas duerme-dijo musa mientras reia un poco

Musa y layla se dirijieroon al cuarto de juegos.

**Mientras tanto abajo**

flora giro lentamente la perilla y encontro a bradoom recostado enla pared con uuna gran sonrisa y un gran ramo de rosas rojas

hola brandoom-decia flora con una gran sonrisa-

hola flora ya estan listas-dijo brandoom

emmm querras decir ya esta lista stella cierto-decia flora

de hecho... iba a decir brandooom pero fue interrumpido por los chicos que dijeron al unisono hola

que...ha...c.e..e.n aqui-decia flora sorprendida

que es que acaso no me querias ver-decia helio

no no es eso es que no los esperabamos-decia flora- se supone que solo era brandoom

bueno ya que estamos aqui podemos pasar-decia sky-

si..ii..ii, ..a.a..r...o-tartamudio flora-

buenos emmm stella se esta cambiando, y falto yo por cambiarme, ademas ire ha avisarle alas a musa, layla y tecna- decia flora mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

y bloom-decia sky con un brillo especial en sus ojos

ella se durmio, estaba muy cansada y no quiero levantarla-decia flora

ahhh ya veo-decia sky pero esta ves el brillo de sus ojos se habia ido, el enverdad queria ver a bloom desde que comensaron a salir, despues de que todos en la escuela se enteraran por su culpa, no habia hblado com bloom hace como dos semanas que no se veian ya que ella o el no tenian tiempo, dede las particas de futbol, y las animadoras, hasta estudiar los examenes del colegio y los viajes interminables que realizaba stella y por supuesto bloom la acompañaba, en verdad queria verla, sus ojos tan prfundos como el oceano, y su dulce vos que hacia que sky se derritiera estañaba su dulce aroma, pero que se iba a ser el amor de su vida estaba durmiendo y no podria hacer nada mas.

derrepente algien toco la puerta muy duro haciendo que helio abriera la puerta alli se encontrba un chico mas o menos de su misma edad, con cabello negro, usaba un jean negro u y una camisa del mismo color, tenia una chaqueta blanca en su mano, y una mirada alegre. helio simplemente le dirija una mirada de desprecio,y eso era estraño en el ya que helio era el chico mas amable que algien pudiera ser, pero todos tiene un limite y esta persona era el de el, y con su vos un poco debil alcanzo a pronunciar su nombre:

andy-decia helio con un tono de sorpresa

sky simplemente habria sus ojos sorprendidos alli estab el ex de bloom, su mas grande pesadilla vuelta realidad...ahora que bloom estaba con el...volveria con andy si el se lo pidiera...o no?


	14. Chapter 14

**hola volvi escribi esto en los ultimos 30 minutos de la clase de computadores, se que es corto pero no tengo tanto tiempo y eto es lo que alcane a escribir es que no me quiero demorar meses como antes por lo que trato de escribir lo mas que pueda**

**como siempre mis recomendaciones son**

**todas las de lira12 tiene como 5 historias de winxclub y todad son buenisisissimas**

**y las de reykon para las fanaticas de monsterhigh**

**debo decir que winxclub no me pertenece es de Rainbow S. y Iginio Straffi ademas de nickelodeon**

* * *

><p><strong>pensamiento de nadie<strong>

sky todavia no lo podia creer seguía ahí con los ojos abiertos, sin reaccionar, estaba impactado e impresionado no único que pudo hacer fue levantarse e irse al baño de visitas tenia que pensar con cabeza fria y necesitaba alejarse de el. Helio por otra parte estaba pasmado no sabía que hacer, los demás chicos se miraban con ara de incredulidad y se hacían la misma pregunta ¿quién es el?, Andy segui impaciente quería ver a su amiga aunque habian terminado mal, al final se habian vuelto amigos de hecho los mejores cada uno conocia todo de el otro despues de stella para bloom estaba andy era por asi decirlo la segunda persona en la que podia confiar.

Puedo pasar-decia andy con una sonrisa

que haces aqui-decia helio-no estabas en gardenia

si pero mis padres me madaron para ny quieren qe tenga una mejor educacion-decia con una sonrisa

quien esta ahi-decia bloom mientras bajaba las escaleras-porque hacen tanto ruido, no dejan dormir, ANDY- decia bloom emocionada miestras corría y le daba un gran abrazo- que haces aqui-pense que no vendrias si no hasta mañana

adelante mi vuelo, ademas me mude para el apartamento de alfrente-decia con un sonrisa

pero si yo no vi a nadien musandose, espera un minuto tu apartemento es amueblado lo rentastes asi- injenioso-decia bloom con una sonrisa

no tontita, lo compre no lo rente fue una ganga-decia andy

pero que haces alli afuera pasa-decia bloom- ven andy tengo nutella quieres

como no extrañaba comerlo-decia andy mientras se iba detrás de bloom

Mientras tanto sky estaba en el baño se había mojado la cara una y otra vez como queriendo despertar de su horrible "pesadilla" despues de mucho reflexionar y pensar, habia decidido no ponerse celoso pero cuidar de bloom sin que ella o los demas se dieran cuenta no queria parecer preocupado ni nada por el estilo dio un suspiro y con valor habrio la puerta pero cuando salio delbaño vio a helio con los ojos y la boca abiertos parecia una estatua como queriendo decir o detener algo,y para la sorpresa de sky andy no estaba ahi supuso que se habia ido y estaba feliz por ello.

que le pasa ha helio-decia sky en un tono alegre

el chico ese el que vino ahorita esta adentro de la casa-decia brandoom

que como que adeentro-decia sky con cierto temor de que dijeran lo que estaba pensando y en medio de una suplica en su mente se repetia lo mismo, que no este con bloom.

ahh no te preocupes-decia nabu-se fue con bloom

Que-gritaba sky

nabu, no sabes que sky esta celoso no digas eso-decia timmi

que... yo..celoso..no..creo..qqq...u..ue te confundes de personas-decia sky mientras tartamudeaba

a quien le importa que el "principito" esta enojado-decía riben-y celoso

a mi, soy su hermano y adoro molestarlo-decia brandoom

y ademas por que lo llamas el principito, que no es ese un libro para niños-decia nabu en tono ovio

nabu yo te voy ha hacer una pregunta, tu eres bobo o te las tiras-decia riben en tono enojado-yo creo que eres bobo

ahh-decia decia nabu con un tono ofendido

el no es bobo riben-decia brandoom-gracias decia nabu, por fin alguien que me defiende, te apoyo amigo-decia nabu mientras interrumpía a brandoom y se levantaba sonriendo de forma heroica-continua amigo-decia nabu mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de brandoom-di lo que mis oídos quieren oir, adoro cuando me halagan-termino de decir nabu.

como decia nabu no es bobo, es estupido-decia brandoom con una sonrisa-en ese mismo momento la sonrisa de nabu se desvanecio

jajajajajjajaja, estupido-decia sky

bobo-decia riven mientras se reia a carcajadas

no sean tan malos con el chico-decia timmi

gracias amigo-dijo nabu

pero si le estamos haciendo un favor dijoo riben- eso es lo que sus oidos quieren oir, es una halago para el

no importa dejen al pobre chico-decia timmi- te apoyo decia nabu mientras lo volvia a interreumpir- dejen a nabu quieto- que su cerebro no da para mas

hoy me siento super apoyado por mis "amigos"-dijo nabu-me aprecian tanto-

nabu vamos no te pongas asi sabes que los decimos eso es solo por jugar-decia helio

si es verdad nosotros te queremos mucho-decia sky-cierto chicos

si-decian todos menos riven

y ademas no creemos que seas bobo ni nada de eso-decia brandoom

eso es verdad, eres muy listo nos haces bromas todo el tiempo-decia timmi

pues yo no creo que seas listo-decia riben

gracias chicos, a exepcion de riven -decia nabu

**pensamiento de andy**

esta feliz de encontrar a bloom ya yo no queria nada con ella, esa relacion de amor se habia convertido en una amor fraternal la queria mucho era mas que mi mejor amiga era como mi hermana y la queria mucho mis padres me mandaron a estudiar para aca por que aqui esta una de las mejores escuelas de preparatoria, estaba con bloom en la cocina estabamos comiendonutella con pan era una constumbre nuestra siempre lo haciamos y me alegra recuperarla

andy-dijo bloom-que te parece si vamos con las chicas estan jugando just dance 3

el tres yo tengo el cuatro en mi casa si quieres lo voy a buscar y jugamos me parece mejor esta

muy chido-dije

enserio, pues que esperas te espero en el salon de juegos-decia bloo, mientras se iba

sali de la cocina para dirijirme a mi casa a buscar el juego y me encontre con seis chicos al parecer uno de ellos con el cabello color magneta se estaba burlando de otro moreno, el otro de cabello castaño estaba mensajeando a alguien al pareer estaba deseperado y helio con otro chico rubio tenian la mirada puesta en mi, me senti un poco incomodo asi que sali de la casa rapidamente el ambiente alli estaba tenso y yo odio esos ambientes.

* * *

><p><strong>pensamiento de nadien<strong>

ell ambiente en la sala se habia vuelto un poco tenso al salir el chico de cabellos negros auel que se hacia llamar andy, despues de que el joben de cabellos castaños implorara por mas de 20 minutos a su novia para que bajara por fin habia onseguido su objetivo, la hermmosa chica de cabellos rubios igual que el sol bajaba las escaleras de un modo delicao como si fuera una reina, brandoom al verla quedo immpactado, por a si decirlo embobado, aun despues de un año de relacion el chico todavia se sorprendia de la bellesa de su amada lentamente se dirijio a ella para tomar su pequeña y deliccada manos y depositar en ella un dulce y tierno beso. Despues de salir del apartemento el chico llevo a stella a un hermosos muelle alas afueras de la ciudad, se podia ver el cielo estrellado y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, en el sulo habia un camino de petalos de girasol las flores favoritas de la joven. En la esquina del lugar se podia aprecir un gran ramo de flores de todos tipos dee flores, desde rosas, hasta jazmines, e incluso claveles, cuando la joben llego al lugar un grupo de mariachis saliron del lugar brandoom lentamente se acerco ala chica y con voz calida lentamente pronuncio

Feliz aniiversario cariño, se que los mariachis son cursis y anticuados, pero tu despiertas n mi tanto amor que no puedo contner a dempstrartelo, te amo stella enserio no sabes cuanto.

la joben estaba atonita se habia quedado sin palabras era la primeravez que escuchaba un te amo de brandoom, y la primera vez que algien se lo decia, por otro lado el chico al no recibir espuesta alguna de laa chica se sintio mal por haberla presiobado con semejante coonfecion

Brandoon-la voz de la joben hizo que brandom se estrmecira sus ojos se encontraron lentamente la chica tomo un respiro, estaba dispuuesta a responder la confecion del chico lentamente fue abriendo su boca

brandoom..y..o...o.. ...no..o..o...o- la chica dion otro suspiro pero esta vez fue rapido y fuerte y de la manera mas rapida pronuncio

brandoom yo no te...

* * *

><p><strong>tenia el capitulo escrito como desde hace 4 se4mnas pero le estaba agregando algunos detalles<strong>

**quiero agradecer a nis lectoras por leer mi fic**

**espero que aquellos que noten errosres (ya que tengo muchisisisisismos), me diiga para po9derlos corregir y hacer mi fic mcho mejor,**

**saludos a dos personas que me han apoyado a llo largo de mi fic enserio no saben cuandolas aprecio**

**ellas con ANA Y LIRA12, enserio no se que haria sin ustedes 2, gracias por esperar y pos sus consejos, y animos :),**

**Bueno esto es to..oto..too...t...todo amigos (como porky ek de los looney toons te quiero bugs bonie jjijijijiji), aqui me despido por hoy**

**Si estornudastesw leyendo mi fic pues SALUD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola de nuevo yo aqui jjijijiijij**

**volvi a escribir en los ultimos 10 minutos de mi clase de computadores(siempre es en esa clase jajajajajjajjaj)**

**emm quisiera decir**

**cuando haya alguna frace u oracion pegada es por que el perdoonaje que la dijo la dijo rapido ejemplo **yentoncesllegealhospitalylovitodoloquepaso.(este modo de escribir pegado no es mio es tomado de los libros de monsterhigh de lisi harrinson)

**como siempre mis recomendaciones son de lira 12 todas sus historias y si te gusta monster high reykon**

****debo decir que winxclub no me pertenece es de Rainbow S. y Iginio Straffi ademas de nickelodeon****

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento de nadie<strong>

11 chicos estaban en la sala de juegos del apartamento de aquellas dos mejores amigas stella y bloom, stella estaba en una cita con su novio brandoom y las chicas estaban y andy jugado justa dance 4, los chicos estaban jugando mario kart y al parecer nebu iba ganando

siiiiiii-se escucho un grito y se podia ver a nabu parado sobre la mesa y bailando-ganeeee, les gane a todos jajajajajja-decia mientras señalaba con el dedo a los demas chicos

sologanastes porque yo nunca he jugado este juego-decia molesto riven-pero cuado juegos hallo ahi veras nabu, ahi veras-dejo riven

Heliooooo, a que no adivinas lo que te voy a decir-decia bloom muy contenta

dejame ver te invitaron por 3 año consecutivo a la feria de chocolate-dijo helio

si pero no-dijo la pelirroja- acabo de recibir un mensaje en mi iphone de Danielle, y dice que llega al aeropuerto en media hora, apurate toma tu abrigo y las llaves de tu auto vamonosss rapido-chicos se quedan es su casa adios-decía bloom mientras salía del apartamento

a donde van-preguntaba musa,- mientras miraba su blackberry-

¡¿con quien hablas?-dijo flora

con layla-decía musa sin despegar su vista del telefono

pero ella esta al lado tuyo, no es más fácil hablar personalmente-dijo tecna

musa y layla giraron su cabeza al lado y al darse cuenta que estaba la otra sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo

no sabia que estabas aquí, no habías ido ala tienda ¿cuando llegastes?-dijo musa

hace como media hora, tu no habias ido al baño, toma tus mini chips de coco-dijo layla mientras se las entragaba

**chicas-deijo nabu-siempre tan materialistas, uhhh me llego una actualizacion al facebook de bloom y eso no es todo a que no adivinan quien llego a 100 seguidores en twiter pues nada mas y nada menod que yooooooo-dijonabu**

**y nosotras somos las materialistas-se quejo layla**

* * *

><p><strong>pensamiento de stella<strong>

todavia no lo puedo creer brandoom me habia dcho que me amaba trataba de responder, pero las palabras simplemente no salian de mi boca, no sabia que hacer y que decir,muy bien estoy lista sueltalo todo de una vez stella

brandoomyotambienteamo-dije

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias lira 12 y a ana y tambien a mi nueva lectora MVVA<strong>

**Bueno esto es to..oto..too...t...todo amigos (como porky el de los looney toons te quiero bugs bonie jjijijijiji), aqui me despido por hoy**

**Si estornudastes leyendo mi fic pues SALUD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola otra vez yooooo, como siempre en clase computadores, yeahhhhhhhh XD**

**,leean las historias de lira12 y las de reykon(monster high), DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA LO HIZE RAPIDO PERO EL PROXOMO TENDRE MENOS ERRORES, GRACIAS A MIS DOS LECTORAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW, LES PROMENTO DEJARLES UN COMENTARIO MAS LARGO EN EL PROXIMO CAP,**

**LIRA12**: LA ESENA DE LOS CELULARES DE MUSA Y LAYLA, ES DEUNA SERIE QUE SE DABAN EN NICK, SE LLAMABA TRUE JACKSON(NO SE SI TODAVIA LA DAN), LA ESCENA LA HACIAN DOS DE LOS AMIGOS DE TRUE, RAYAN Y LULU(CREO QUE ASI SE LLAMABAN) :)

**MVVA:**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SI TIENES RAZON ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO MAL EL NOMBRE DE BRANDON, ES CAMO TU DECIAS GRACIAS :)

**winxclub no es de mi propiedad (ojala se imaginana lo rica que seria :D) es de nickelodeon(no me acuerdo como se escribe el nombre del creador iginia saffari, lo se esta mal escrito)**

* * *

><p>pensamiento de nadie<p>

En el aeropuerto de nueva york, una joven de cabello rojizo estaba impaciente, esperando que el avión que llegaba de parís aterrice

bloom, deja de dar tantas vueltas que me vas mariar-dijo helio

helio, viene danielle tengo como 3 años de no verla, ya sabes después que se fue y que mi tío se casara con esa bruja-dijo bloom-solo estoy emocionada porque llegue

¡bloom!-se podía escuchar desde lejos gritar a una chica rubia, el color de sus ojos era como un contraste entre azul y verde (ni muy azules ni muy verdes un pocco de ambos)su piel era delicadamente blanca y los rasgos de su cara eran delicados y bien proporcionados, usaba un vestido en strapless, de color blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en la cintura usaba una delicada cinta de color rosa claro, su cabello loteníaa recogido en dos trenzas, habia 2 cinta iguala la que tenia en la cintura solo que estas pasaba delicadamente por su cabello (amarrado en trenzas) sus zapatos eran de color rosa claro y no tenían tacón

¡danielle!, que alegría verte-dijo bloom mientras corría a abrazar a la chica-como has estado

bien y tu-dijo danielle-mientras miraba a helio-y tu no me vas a saludar-dijo danielle

claro que si-deci helio, mientras era abrazado por la rubia

como has crecido primo-dijo danielle mientra miraba a bloom-primis, vamonos rapido, mi papa me hizo traer a diaspro conmigo, pero me vine una hora antes, su vuelo debe estar por llegar, si nos damos prisa de seguro la perderemos apurate helio, trae mis maletas-dijo danielle

danielle, si odias tanto a diaspro, por que la traes contigo simplemente dele a mi tio que no-dijo helio

porque el quiere "que las hermanas convivan"-dijeron bloom y danielle al mismo tiempo

ya sabes desde que se casó con su madre ha intentado que diaspro y yo seamos hermanas, muy unidas dice que quiere la relación que tengo con bloom o la que tenemos bloom yo y stella-dijo danielle

además compre 2 boletos para ir a disneylandia,salimos mañana en la mañana-repitió danielle

emm, tengo escuela mañana, de hecho tenemos escuela mañana-dijo bloom

no importa, no sales mañana a vacaciones-dijo danielle-me lo dijistes cuando chateábamos por skype-simplemente no vayas mañana a clases, el ultimo dia no se hace nada-suplicaba danielle

esta bien, solo alistamos nuestras maletas-dijo bloom- el problema es que planeaba a acompañar a las chicas a la playa

no te preocupes tengo 15 boletos-dijo danielle-sabía que invitarías a tus amigos, además de los regaló mi madre, la de verdad no mi "madrastra"

danielle, bloom, helio, hola-decia una chica de cabello rubio un poco más claro que los de danielle

ohhh, es diaspro corraaaannnnn-gritaba danielle al tiempo que tomaba a sus primo de la mano y salió corriendo, después de un tiempo de correr los 3 chicos llegaron hasta una esquina de ese gran aeropuerto, cada uno de ellos estaba jadeando de cansancio

danielle, la proxima vez que veas a diaspro no grites corran, simplemente ignorarla-decia bloom, mientras se incorpora

danielle trajistes muchas maletas-se quejó helio

la culpa es de bloom, por presentarme a stella gracias a stella es que tengo mi afición a LA MODA-dijo danielle

si pero nadien alcanza, a stella no hay nadie que esté obsesionado a la moda como ella-dijo bloom

eso es cierto-dejo daniele, mientras soltaba una carcajada

chicas, ya que perdimos a diaspro podemos regresar al apartamento-dijo helio

claro-dijo bloom

oye danielle donde te vas a quedar-preguntaba helio

en casa de bloom-dijo la rubia

pero si hay en su casa no hay espacio, por eso yo no me quede ahi cuando vine-dijo helio

helio, es que tu llegastes de sorpresa, y el cuarto adicional no estaba listo, para danielle me avisó hace como 2 mese y me dio tiempo de comprar, los muebles, la cama, un tocador, un escritorio y muchas cosas mas , stella me ayudó a pintar las paredes y las chicas a decorarlo, incluso alcanze, a comprar cosas para su baño y stella le regalo un poco de ropa a danielle-dijo bloom

ahhh-dijo helio

los 3 chicos se dirijieron al auto, y después de un tiempo de viajar llegaron hasta su destino

danielle fue muy bien recibida por todos y ya habian acordado ir a disneylandia todos estaban sentados en la sala de juegos hablando y otros jugaban

se podia ver desde lejos a bloom con una frasco de nutella y una cuchara

bloom, otra nutella, enserio-dijo layla

si es mejor que la guardes-dijo flora

eso te hace mal-decia tecna

pero si no es mi culpa-dijo bloom-la culpa la tiene sky-dijo bloom mientras se sentaba en las piernas del chico rubio, sky paso su mano por el cuello de bloom, y bloom coloco su cabeza en su pecho-el me compro la nutella

bloom deja de mentir-dijo danielle

no lo estoy haciendo-dijo la peliroja

si la haces, cuando mientes, inclinas un poco la cabeza y pestañeas más de lo normal, querida le puedes mentir a todos menos a mi, alguna vez tu y stella me han mentido y se han salido con la suya-replico danielle

no-dijo bloom

te conozco a ti y a stella como la plama de mi mano, estoy tan segura de eso, como lo estoy segura de que odio a diaspro-dijo danielle

ya somos 2-dijo bloom mientras chocaba las manos con danielle

diaspro-pregunto musa

mi hermanastra, su madre se caso con mi papá hace ya como 8 años, estoy segura que lo hizo por dinero, como odio alas dos, por eso me vine para america, estando alla en paris me fui para un internado y asi alejarme de diaspro y su madre, viví en ese internado feliz 3 años, pero a mi papa se le ocurrió mandar a diaspro a la misma escuela que yo y lo peor de todo pago dinero adicional para que diaspro y yo compartiéramos habitacion asi que espere 2 meses,pensando que se le iba a pasar, que ella se iba a cansar de mi e irse de mi escuela, pero no lo hizo y heme aquí, suerte que le avise a bloom 2 meses antes venirme a américa era mi plan b-dijo danielle

****pensamiento de brandon****

no podía creer lo stella me amaba, estaba feliz, dichoso, tome a stella entre mis brazos y la levante dando vueltas podía notar que ella reia despues de un tiempo la coloque en el suelo y de allí nos pusimos a continuar con la velada

Me haces el hombre mas felis del mundo-dijo brandon-ya puedo morir feliz

yo tambien me alegro-dijo stella-este es el mejor aniversario de mi vida

lentamente mente acerque mis labios a los de stella y empeze a besarla tierna y delicada mente, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brasos, el primer beso llevo a otro mas pero este era mas intenso y apasionado, y el segundo llevo a uno tercero y asi sucesivamente, despus de que treminaramos de comer lleve a stella a su casa me despedi de ella, y me diriji ala mia al llegar a mi cueto me recoste en la cama, esa noche de seguro no iba a pregar un ojo la felicidad era demasiado grande como para dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es to..oto..too...t...todo amigos (como porky el de los looney toons te quiero bugs bonie jjijijijiji), aqui me despido por hoy<strong>

**Si estornudastes leyendo mi fic pues SALUD**


	17. Despedida

**Hola chicos**

**Como estais**

**Tiempo sin entrar a *Recordando shoro shoro***

**Pero tengo varias razones para esto**

**la ultima vez que escribí un cap estaba en finalizando octavo grado (Ahora estoy en decimo), como pasa el tiempo.**

**Fue en la clase de computadores.**

**Y tenia exámenes asi que pause la historia y pensé en escribir después**

**PERO Sabeis que?**

**Por vaga no escribí, además de me había olvidado y entonces el año pasado...**

**Descubrí Wattpad, una pagina genial para apasionados por la lectura y deje los fanfics**

**Y empecé con una nueva historia original, totalmente creada en mi**

**De hecho la empece esta año en julio, a pesar de conocer la pagina desde hace tiempo no me atreví a escribir hasta a mediados de este años-de hecho lo hago en conjunto con una amiga.**

**Si quereis leer lo que tengo alli**

**Buscadme como**

**Anonymousgirl la historia se llama Love Me Like You Do**

**En fin a lo que venia**

**He decidido dar de baja a esta historia.**

**Si alguno de ustedes esta interesado en continuarla (No regalo la cuenta pero si la historia).**

**Mandadme un mensaje privado para yo poder enviar todas las ideas que tenia y eso**

**Quiero Agradecer a Lira12 le tengo un gran aprecio a esta chica, es una gran escritora y un gran apoyo para mi (No se si todavía sigas escribiendo) pero Gracias! de todo corazón **

**y Ah MVVA que aunque te uniste al final siempre fuiste fiel! y tus comentarios me llenaban de animo, también eres una gran persona gracias a ti también!**

**Y A melisista me alegra que te guste mi historia :) pero he decido no continuarla pero gracias! aquí podeis encontrar historias geniales**

**Buen creo que esta será la ultim vez que escriba en esta pagina.**

**Me ha encantado, le tengo mucho aprecio a **

**Creo que esta será la despedida *Es doloroso***

**Pero gracias a todos**

**Y pásense por wattpad, hay historias geniales allí :)**

**Esta será la ultima vez que diga eso:**

**Eso es...so..eso to..to...to..todo amigos (Como Porky el**** de los Looney Toons, Bugs Bonie te amo ajajjaja ) aquí me despido por hoy.**

**Si estornudaste leyendo esto Salud.**

**Puede que no sea un para siempre tales sea solo un hasta luego.**

**Chao**

**Se despide Hillawinxclub**


End file.
